Creo que me gustas
by ZeroxFull
Summary: Baruch Cohen un niño de 5 años en medio de una reunión familiar sin saber por que tiene una experiencia unica en su vida gracias un pequeño bebé, descubre quien es...


**Notas**: Bueno es mi primera vez subiendo algo aquí así que no quiero que sean amable si no comprensivos, no necesito su compasión ;v; 9 pero bueno es un One-shot les aclaro si les gusta dejen sus opiniones me gustaría saber si alguien lesho esto a y bueno que lo disfruten lo hice con amor para ti (si, tu guapa/guapo ) No soy acosadora les aclaro.

**Titulo**: Creo que me gustas..

**Autora**: ZeroxFull

**Fandom**: Hey ese es mi fantasma!

**Pairing**: Ectofeature (Billy esta vivo aquí obiusly :u )

**Disclaime**r: Los personajes ni nada sobre la caricatura me pertenecen, solo la historia que estaba basada en mi mente de asesina.

**Advertencias**: De echo ninguna solo que si no eres fan del Slash no lo leas y todos felices como mi abuela cuando le sobo los pies.

Sin mas lean tranquilos, espero y entienda mi forma de expresarme allá abajo.

**Había una vez un chico de 5 años, apariencia dulce con una mirada alegre pero a la vez picarona, al verlo se podría apreciar que aspiraba a ser un joven alto y bien parecido. De ojos negros, como su cabello. El nombre del chico era Baruch Cohen pero el prefería que lo llamaran Billy ya que odiaba su verdadero nombre.**

**El resaltaba mucho con su personalidad un tanto extraña y se notaba que tenía la actitud para tener el mundo en sus manos…**

_Billy _

-Baruch ¿ya estás listo? Te están esperando allá abajo- dijo mi madre con un tono firme, pero dejando eso de lado, ¿tanto le cuesta no mencionar ese horrible nombre?

-Si mamá estoy listo- le respondí sin saber a quienes se refería.

-Bueno, entonces apresúrate a ver a tus abuelos, tíos y familiares lejanos- dijo ella con un tono más amable al notar mi desagrado.

-Ya voy mamá- dije, es cierto no recordaba que había una reunión familiar, baje las escaleras detrás de mi madre en cuanto llegamos al final de ellas mi madre me llevo a saludar a medio mundo eran muchos familiares ¿enserio tenía tanta familia?

-Baruch, mi niño como haz crecido- Dijo mi abuela al verme.

-Cariño recuerda que le gusta que lo llamen Billy- Le dijo mi abuelo guiñándome el ojo intentándome darme a entender que estaba de mi lado.

-Oh es cierto, a ti te gusta más ese nombre mi pequeñuelo- Dijo mi abuela mientras peñizcaba y moldeaba mis mejillas a su merced, cerré los ojos ya que las jalaba tanto que cubría mis ojos era molesto pero a la vez cálido.

-Así que este es el pequeño Billy del que tanto nos habla el tío- Dijo una voz desconocida a lado de mi madre que estaba detrás de mí, al voltear, lo único que pude ver fue a una mujer de unos 20 años cargando a un bebe.

-Exacto, este es el pequeño Billy mi nieto- Respondió el abuelo frotando mi cabeza despeinándome más de lo que ella estaba.

-Pero que niño más guapo tenemos aquí- dijo la señora desconocida dirigiéndose a mí con una sonrisa, pero lo único que yo podía notar era al pequeño bebe, el recién nacido que traía en brazos.

-Vaya pero si ahí traes a la razón de esta reunión- Dijo mi tía Leshona ,una mujer alta wera de ojos miel, con su tono un tanto…. gritón.

-Si, el pequeño Spencer ¿cierto?, ¿me lo prestas un rato?-Pregunto mi madre.

-Claro, con confianza- Dijo la señora dándole el bebe a mi madre.

-Vaya pero que lindo es, sus mejillas y sus manitas- Dijo mi madre mirándolo con ternura, yo no podía separar la mirada del niño era algo… nuevo para mi en cierta forma ya que jamás tuve hermanos.

-Baru- digo Billy ¿quieres cargarlo?- Me dijo mi madre al darse cuenta de que me había pasado el rato viéndolo.

-Si- dije con un tono poco convencido, ya que jamás había cargado un bebé. Mi madre me lo dio en brazos.

-Él es tu primo lejano Spencer acaba de nacer apenas ayer en la noche, cuídalo bien- Me informo mi madre dándomelo en brazos.

-Que bien hueles y que cara más tranquila- Le dije en voz baja sentado en una silla, era delicado y su olor era dulce pero agradable inspiraba tranquilidad como oler rosas. Estuve un buen rato con el pequeño Spencer sentado, admirando como dormía hasta que abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente parecía feliz de verme así que le sonreí. Qué raro, jamás había sentido esto era un ambiente desconocido para mí pero… se sentía bien supongo que así se sentía tener a un hermanito menor.

En voz baja le susurre –Creo que me gustas~…

**Nota finales: ¿Como te quedo el ojo papá? (¿ **

**Bueno si te gusto déjame tu opinión hermosa por favor me encantara leerla me insultes o no c: Pienso escribir una historia continua de ellos pero de Billy vivo y de la misma edad por que quiero una que cumpla mis exigencias así que si te gusto como me exprese dime si tu quieres que me anime a hacerla tengo tiempo libre así que sere activa don't worry son but sin más se despide Cice plz~**


End file.
